


Personnel Files -- TOP SECRET

by Lepord257



Series: Two Houses [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepord257/pseuds/Lepord257
Summary: Even in space, intelligence agencies require paperwork to function. This is some of that paperwork.





	Personnel Files -- TOP SECRET

**Name:** Azeala Greaves

 **Rank:** Private

 **Army:**  Federal

 **Age:** 16

 **Pronouns:** she/her

 **Team:** Corda

 **Disposition:** ~~Difficult~~  Bitch! These are official documents

 **Known Associates:** Simon Miram, Hassan Samaha

 **Enemies:** Russel Burchfield, and others cuz shes a bitch

 **Aditional Notes:** While willing to work with rebels in most circumstances, her ability to follow orders and work with her own team leaves much to be desired.

Greaves has special difficulty working with pvt. Burchfield

Hot Stuff, I'm going to remove your security clearance  Let! Him! Speak!

**Author's Note:**

> have I tagged my [tumblr](http://ivekilledmonsters.tumblr.com/) yet?


End file.
